starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jaina Solo Fel
| genero=Feminino| especie=HumanoDark Empire II| altura=1.49 metrosA altura de Jaina é indicada em ''The New Essential Guide to Characters e no Databank como 1.49 metros, mas os livros e imagens indicam que ela está entre 7-8 centímetros mais alta que isso.| cabelo=Castanho Escuro The New Essential Guide to Characters| olhos=Castanhos | era=*Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem JediVector Prime *Era do LegadoBetrayal | afiliação=*Nova Ordem JediJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Nova República *Federação Galáctica das Alianças LivresForce Heretic I: Remnant *A Colônia (antigamente)Dark Nest I: The Joiner King *Coalizão Jedi Fury *Darkmeld Outcast| mestres=*Mara Jade SkywalkerThe Crystal *Kyp Durron (brevemente)Dark JourneyThe Apprentice }} Jaina Solo era uma Mestre Jedi Humana da Nova Ordem Jedi, membra do Alto Conselho Jedi, esposa de Jagged Fel, a irmã gêmea de Jacen Solo e a irmã mais velha de Anakin Solo. Nascida para Han e Leia Organa Solo, ela herdou a aptidão mecânica de seu pai e a sensitividade à Força de sua mãe, resultando em seu treinamento no Praxeum Jedi. Durante seu tempo ali, ela teve muitas aventuras, incluindo ajudar a derrotar o Segundo Império, onde ela ajudou Zekk a abandonar o lado negro da Força e se juntar as fileiras dos Jedi. Quando os Yuuzhan Vong invadiram a galáxia, Solo se juntou às forças armadas da Nova República e se distinguiu como uma piloto do Esquadrão Rogue. Ela estava constantemente nas linhas de frente das batalhas na Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, ganhando o título de Espada dos Jedi de seu tio, Luke Skywalker, e ficando conhecida como um avatar da deusa Yun-Harla para Yuuzhan Vong. Durante a guerra, ela também se tornou romanticamente envolvida com o também piloto Jagged Fel. Apesar disso, a morte de seu irmão Anakin fez com que Jaina caminhasse perigosamente perto do lado negro, mas foi redimida com a ajuda de Kyp Durron. Enquanto a guerra se alastrava, Jaina descobriu um modo da reformada Aliança Galáctica usar naves de guerra Yuuzhan Vong para sua vantagem, e também matou pessoalmente o Warmaster Tsavong Lah na Batalha de Ebaq 9. Solo lutou em muitas batalhas, participando de sua conclusão. Jaina, como uma sobrevivente da Missão de Myrkr, mais tarde se tornou Joiner na comunidade Killik, e esteve envolvida na crise Dark Nest e na posterior Guerra Swarm. Em 40 DBY, ela assumiu o controle do Esquadrão Hardpoint e participou na batalha de Tralus, junto com a Aliança Galáctica. Depois, ela e seu irmão Jacen comandaram o Esquadrão Vermelho durante o bloqueio de Corellia. A crise resultante resultou em uma separação entre ela e Jacen devido às suas ações cada vez mais agressivas, embora ela permanecesse ativa na Ordem Jedi. Jaina viria se juntar com Jagged Fel e Zekk em uma missão para caçar a renegada Jedi Negra Alema Rar.A morte de sua tia Mara Jade Skywalker e as ações obscuras de seu único irmão incentivou-aa encontrar uma maneira de parar Jacen, e ela começou a procurar os meios para fazê-lo através do treinamento com o ex-arquiinimigo de seu pai, o Mandalore Boba Fett. Mais tarde, ela matou seu irmão gêmeo, agora o Lorde Sith Darth Caedus, em um duelo de sabres de luz a bordo do Destróier Estelar [[Anakin Solo (nave) | Anakin Solo]]. Após a morte de Caedus e o fim da guerra, Jaina permaneceu um membro ativo da Ordem.Como tal, quando a Chefe de Estado Natasi Daala exilou Luke Skywalker da Ordem Jedi em uma tentativa de tomar o controle dos Jedis, Jaina criou um grupo secreto, Darkmeld, como um meio de minar secretamente os esforços de Daala. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, Jaina tinha que equilibrar suas obrigações para com a Ordem Jedi com suavida pessoal. A Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica tinha visto Jagged Fel retornar como um pretendente, e em 43 DBY, ele pediu sua mão em casamento mesmo com a Ordem Jedi e Daala em desacordo. A posição de Fel como o chefe de Estado do Império Galáctico fez com que sua lealdade estivesse agora dividida entre os Jedi e Fel, fazendo com que os dois brevemente cancelassem seu noivado, para logo depois reinstalá-lo. Solo se manteve ativa mesmo enquanto as relações entre a Ordem Jedi e a Aliança Galáctica pioravam, sendo um proponente de confrontos armados contra a Aliança e lutando ativamente contra uma invasão Mandaloriana ao Novo Templo Jedi. Com o extremismo crescente de Daala, a Ordem decidiu que ela não estava apta a liderar e Solo participou do complô liderado pelos Jedi para remover Daala do poder. Após isso, Jaina se uniu ao seu tio na luta contra ambos uma emergente ameaça Sith e uma entidade do lado negro conhecida como Abeloth, que estava aterrorizando alguns dos Jedi. Biografia Infância (9DBY-22DBY) Nascimento thumb | Jaina bebê junto de seu irmão e de sua mãe Mesmo antes de nascerem, Jaina e Jacen, seu irmão gêmeo, junto com sua mãe, foram submetidos a pelo menos três tentativas de seqüestro pelo Esquadrão da Morte Noghri do Grande Almirante Thrawn. A fim de atrair o louco Jedi Negro Joruus C'baoth para ajudá-lo com sua campanha, Thrawn tinha feito uma promessa de capturar Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, os gêmeos Solo como indivíduos ainda por nascer- crianças sensíveis para a Força que C'baoth poderia corromper e moldar na forma que ele quisesse assim que ele colocasse as mãos sobre eles.The Last Command Após uma visita a Honoghr, Leia garantiu que Jaina e Jacen nascessem em Coruscant durante os dias finais da campanha Thrawn sem a ameaça de mais uma tentativa de seqüestro pairando sobre suas cabeças. Thrawn, no entanto, ainda tentando manter a sua parte do acordo, enviou agentes da Inteligência Imperial para Coruscant para seqüestrar os gêmeos e sua mãe novamente. Os bairros em que a família vivia foram destruídos, mas os agentes de Thrawn mais uma vez foram frustrados e os gêmeos saíram ilesos. Isolamento thumb | Jaina e Jacen sobre os cuidados de [[Winter Celchu | Winter, com Léia observando de perto.]] O tio de Jaina, Luke, acreditava que qualquer contato com o lado Negro podia corromper a mente de uma criança para o resto de sua vida, apesar de que os antigos Jedi acreditavam que a mente de uma criança é incorruptível. Como o poder que os gêmeos que exerceriam quando eles crescerem era enorme, Luke disse a Leia e Han que sentiu que era melhor minimizar qualquer possibilidade de os gêmeos serem sequestrados durante este tempo vulnerável. Eles tomaram o seu conselho e enviaram os gêmeos para Nova Alderaan, para estar sob os cuidados d amiga de infância de Léia e assessora, Winter. Qualquer segurança que poderia ser derivada a partir deste acordo seria de curta duração, no entanto. O renascido Imperador Palpatine descobriu a localização de Nova Alderaan e ordenou um ataque contra o planeta imediatamente. Durante o caos da Segunda Batalha de Nova Alderaan, Jaina e Jacen foram quase sequestrados pelos Darksiders Xecr Nist e Gthull Kvag, mas seus esforços foram frustrados pelas ações de guerreiros Jedi liderados por Skywalker. Após a batalha, Jaina e Jacen foram trazidos para a antiga cidade espacial Nespis VIII, onde seus pais e seu tio descobriram que a Nova República tinha sobrevivido à destruição de Da Soocha V. Após o nascimento de seu irmão mais novo, Anakin, Jacen e Jaina viveriam com sua mãe e pai na cidade espacial até eles fugirem com o resto das forças da Nova República, pouco antes da cidade ser destruída pela Arma Galáctica. Atendendo o conselho de Luke, Han e Léia levaram Jaina, Jacen e Anakin para se esconderem no mundo Onderon para que o futuro dos Jedi estivesse protegido de Palpatine, que planejava entrar no corpo de Anakin e libertar-se do seu corpo clone, que foi deteriorando em um ritmo alarmante. Han e Léia fizeram o seu caminho para Onderon, mas Palpatine, usando uma pedra oráculo Sith, foi capaz de determinar seu destino e interceptar a Millennium Falcon. A Falcon foi danificada nos confrontos que se seguiram, mas Han e Chewbacca conseguiu persuadi-la a atravessar todo o caminho para Onderon, onde eles desembarcaram na cidade de Iziz. Com Palpatine em seu encalço, Vima-Da-Boda e Chewbacca tentaram criar uma distração, com o objetivo de fazer Palpatine pensar que Léia e as crianças fugiram de Onderon a bordo da Falcon. Enquanto isso, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin embarcaram em uma viagem que durou o dia todo para a Fortaleza Kira com seus pais. Palpatine não caiu na armadilha e conseguiu localizar a sua presa até o quarto onde Léia e seus filhos estavam hospedados.Empire's End Jaina e Jacen só podiam olhar enquanto seus pais, tios, Empatojayos Brand, e Rayf Ysanna lutavam contra último clone de Palpatine. Ao custo de vida de Ysanna e Brand, Palpatine foi frustrado em sua tentativa de possuir o corpo de Anakin. Após a Nova República retomar Coruscant, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin foram realocados para o mundo isolado e quase desconhecido de Anoth com Winter, onde era raro verem seus pais.Jedi Search Reunião Quando eles tinham dois anos e meio, Jaina e Jacen voltaram a Coruscant para viver com seus pais. A esta altura, Jaina e Jacen demonstravam uma habilidade de mover objetos com suas mentes ao longo do tempo. Eles também tinham desenvolvido um vínculo mental e tinham uma tendência a usá-lo para completar as frases um do outro. Como Han e Léia tinham sido capazes de visitar Anoth apenas algumas vezes, Jaina e Jacen tornaram-se bastante apreensivos deixando Winter (quem eles tinham visto como sua mãe) para o cuidado de Léia, a quem eles viam como um estranho. Como Han tinha desaparecido no momento em que os gêmeos voltaram, Léia se viu lutando para equilibrar seus deveres maternais com suas responsabilidades como Ministra de Estado da Nova República. Como resultado, Léia contou com a ajuda de C-3PO, que estava ansioso para colocar o seu recentemente transferido programa de educação infantil em prática. C-3PO encarou o trabalho com um entusiasmo inicial, mas encontrou-se oprimido em várias ocasiões, incluindo um incidente em que os gêmeos fizeram ele num cacto durante uma cerimônia diplomática no Jardim Botânico Skydome. Ele também colocou as suas capacidades narrativas à prova, e teve muito orgulho de sua habilidade para cantar canções de ninar em praticamente qualquer linguagem ou estilo. Mais frequentemente, porém, Jaina e Jacen decidiriam que preferiam seu pai contando O pequeno filhote Bantha perdido mais do que qualquer outra coisa. thumb|left|Jaina entrando em problemas quando criança Depois que voltou com Han de sua missão de Kessel, Chewbacca ajudou C-3PO a cuidar de Jaina e Jacen enquanto Han e Léia cuidavam de outras responsabilidades. Quando os dois foram incumbidos de cuidar dos gêmeos, na ausência de seus pais, Jaina e Jacen conseguram levar Chewbacca à loucura, e até mesmo deteriorar a programação de paciência do dróide. O Wookiee e o Dróide de protocolo decidiram que seria uma boa idéia para trazer os gêmeos em uma viagem de campo para o Jardim Zoológico holográfico de animais extintos de Coruscant. Jaina e Jacen rapidamente se cansaram da monotonia do museu e decidiram quee um jogo de esconde-esconde com seus acompanhantes seria muito mais divertido.Dark Apprentice Sem informar C-3PO e Chewbacca, eles começaram o jogo. Fugindo da perseguição de Chewbacca, os gêmeos encontraram seu caminho em um turbolift e levaram-no para o chão designado como "1". Saindo do turbolift, Jaina e Jacen embarcaram numa aventura na Cidade Baixa de Coruscant, onde eles encontraram muitas criaturas estranhas e perigosas. Os gêmeos acabaram descobrindo uma comunidade de refugiados, que consistia de contadores que tinham fugido da opressão do Império Galáctico sobre a superfície de Coruscant. Apesar de seu medo do Império (que eles penavam que ainda estava no poder), Rei Onibald Daykim ajudou Jaina e Jacen a retornar para casa. Viagem ao Jedi Praxeum Jaina and Jacen acompanharam seus pais ao Jedi Praxeum em Yavin 4. Lá eles descobriram que seu tio Luke tinha sido encontrado em um estado de coma no topo do Grande Templo por seus estudantes. Apesar da equipe médica ter falhado, Jaina acreditava que poderia de alguma forma acordá-lo se o beijasse, mas não conseguiu. Depois os gêmeos, junto com sua mãe e os estudantes, sentiram uma grande perturbação na Força quando o sistema Carida foi destruído por Kyp Durron que, com a ajuda do fantasma do antigo Lorde Sith Exar Kun, tinha colocado Luke em coma.Champions of the Force thumb|Jaina com sua família Os gêmeos foram capazes de protejer o corpo do tio de ser destruído por Streen, depois que Luke apareceu para eles em um sonho. Enquanto visitavam o corpo de Luke com Cilghal (que estava cuidando deles enquanto seus pais estavam fora), Jaina and Jacen descobriram que eles podiam ver o espírito sem corpo de seu tio, apesar dos adultos não conseguirem. Quando um grupo de hidras de batalha Sith atacaram o corpo de Luke ele avisou-os de novo. Depis de soar o alarme, Jaina foi para a sala de audiências onde o corpo estava e ficou aliviada ao ver seu irmão já lutando contra as hidras com o sabre de luz de Luke, e correu para ajudá-lo. Surpreendentemente, os gêmeos foram capazes de afastar as viciosas criaturas até a ajuda chegar. Os estudantes de Luke criaram um plano para acabar com a ameaça de Exar Kun de uma vez por todas. Depois de ajudar os alunos a combinarem seus poderes e derrotarem o antigo Lorde Sith, Jaina e Jacen ficaram encantados ao ver seu tio recuperar. Após Anakin chegar perigosamente perto de ser seqüestrado pelo Embaixador Furgan, Leia e Han decidiram que ele, junto com Winter, iria se juntar a seu irmão e irmã em Coruscant. Por causa das responsabilidades diplomáticas de sua mãe como Chefe de Estado da Nova República, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin tiveram que ir (e causar dano) a importantes cerimônias diplomáticas, como o Concerto dos Ventos em Vortex e o Meet Herd em Ithor.Children of the Jedi Quando Jaina tinha cerca de quatro anos de vida, ela acompanhou o pai e os irmãos numa viagem com Chewbacca. Enquanto Han estava ocupado com Jacen e Anakin, Jaina se desviou, seguindo uma mão robótica. Ela finalmente encontrou um robô que queria levá-la para o lado negro. Felizmente, Chewbacca foi capaz de destruir o robô e salvar Jaina. Para lhe agradecer, ela desenhou-lhe uma imagem dizendo que ela o amava.Star Wars: Chewbacca A medida que Jaina crescia, ela se tornou parecida seu pai, parecendo adquirir a sua arrogância e habilidade de pilotagem, bem como uma certa aptidão para mecânica, o que o tornou orgulhoso dela. Quando cinco anos, Jaina ganhou sua própria ferramenta multifuncional, que ela foi autorizada a utilizar em madeira, embora apenas na oficina.The Crystal Star Aos sete anos, Jaina tinha uma que trabalhava com metal. Finalmente, com nove anos de idade, Han sentiu que Jaina era responsável o suficiente para ajudá-lo com reparos simples e'' também permitiu que ela voasse a ''Millennium Falcon.Databank Houve algumas ocasiões em que Jaina errava, como a momento em que ela, Jacen e Anakin construiram um robô com defeito para fazer o trabalho doméstico, ou as muitas vezes que tinham "experimentado" com o sabre de luz de seu tio Luke. Jaina não se tornou tão proxima à sua mãe quanto ele era ao pai, e havia uma espécie de distância entre elas. Embora Leia tentasse ser o mais presente quanto possível na vida Jaina, os deveres cada vez maiores para com a Nova República continuamente puxavam-na para longe de sua família. Jaina notava isso mais e mais à medida que crescia e se ressentia. Abdução Durante uma visita a Munto Codru, quando ela tinha cinco anos, Jaina e seus irmãos foram seqüestrados junto com o wyrwulf de Iyon, a camareira. Os seqüestradores usaram o lado negro da Força para mascarar sua presença, e uma bomba de pressão para destruir qualquer prova, bem como tentar matar Chewbacca, embora não tenham conseguido. A medida que eles deixaram a atmosfera de Munto Codru, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin deixaram para trás um rastro de dor que pode ser percebido na Força por sua mãe. thumb|left|C-3PO repreendendo os gêmeos Depois que retornaram à consciência, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin foram recebidos por um homem chamado Hethrir. Ele alegou que os seus pais, seu tio, e Chewbacca foram mortos em um terremoto e que ele tomaria conta deles. Jaina e Jacen sabiam que Hethrir estava mentindo, já que seu tio e seu pai não estavam em Munto Codru no momento em que eles foram seqüestrados, e confirmaram suas suspeitas quando Hethrir errou a ordem de nascimento dos gêmeos, apesar de dizer que estava presente em seu nascimento. Os gêmeos foram presos na estação espacial de Hethrir, embora geralmente estivessem separados quando não estavam em suas celas, enquanto Anakin foi mantido com Hethrir em todos os momentos. Jaina tentou ser tão rude e pouco cooperante a seus superiores sempre que pudesse, usando a Força para colocar areia nacomida deles, enquanto Jacen enviava myrmins para atormentá-los. Apesar da dificuldade da vida em tal situação, Jaina encontrou um amigo em Lusa, uma Chironian. No entanto, Jaina logo descobriu que sua nova amiga, junto com Anakin e o wyrwulf seriam levados. Um encontro desagradável com um doutrinado Jovem do Império chamado Vram convenceu Jaina de que ela e seu irmão precisavam escapar da estação. Usando uma ferramenta multifuncional que ela tinha escondido, Jaina conseguiu desativar a trava da porta da sua cela. Ela rapidamente libertou Jacen e, em seguida, as outras crianças, e eles saira do prédio onde suas celas ficavam. Com a ajuda da Senhora dragão, um dragão de areia que Jacen tinha feito amizade, as crianças escaparam. A medida que os seguranças se aproximavam, Léia chegou em seu iate estelar Alderaan com Chewbacca e uma mulher chamada Rillao e os resgatou. Jaina e Jacen acompanharam os adultos até a Estação Crseih, onde Hethrir planejava sacrificar seu irmão mais novo para uma entidade misteriosa conhecida como Waru e leiloar Lusa, o wyrwulf, e um número de outras crianças como escravos. À medida que se aproximava do templo Waru a bordo da estação, Léia disse Jaina e Jacen para ficar com Chewbacca, enquanto ela se aventurava no interior com Han. Han e Luke também tinham ido até a estação separados de Léia e das crianças. Quando Jaina e Jacen ouviram o que eles pensavam ser gritos de socorro de Lusa e do wyrwulf, eles convenceram Chewbacca a entrar no templo para ajudá-los. Após um confronto com Luke, Han e Leia, e privado do poder de Anakin, Waru destruiu Hethrir e a si próprio. Após o confronto com Hethrir e Waru, a vida voltou a uma certa normalidade para Jaina e seus irmãos. O seqüestro, no entanto, fez Han e Leia tornarem-se muito mais protetores de seus filhos, com Han se recusando a deixar Jaina, Jacen e Anakin fora de sua vista. Embora fossem protegidos de qualquer ameaça que pudesse vir a eles, as crianças também foram impedidas de ter amigos que não fossem seus pais, tios, Chewbacca, Winter, C-3PO e R2-D2. Ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo, Jaina e Jacen costumavam inventar formas novas e sofisticadas para testar a paciência de seu pai. No entanto, Jacen tornou-se menos disposto a brincar com sua irmã, preferindo se concentrar no desenvolvimento de sua capacidade de usar a força para fazer levitar objetos. Jaina tornou-se irritada com esse comportamento, e começou a perturbar a sua prática. Apesar da dificuldade que ela e seu irmão foram para seu pai, Jaina o amava, e ficou irritada com a perspectiva de perdê-lo quando disseram-lhe que ele tinha sido capturado pela Liga Duskhan durante a Crise da Frota Negra.Tyrant's Test Primeira Insurreição Corelliana Em 18 ABY, Jaina, acompanhada de sua família, foi em férias para o sistema Corelliano. Após sua chegada, Leia contratou um Drall chamado Ebrihim como um tutor para os filhos e um guia para toda a família, embora os gêmeos não tenham se entusiasmado.Ambush at Corellia Em seu primeiro passeio, a família visitou o principal sítio arqueológico de Corellia. Enquanto visitava os túneis de escavação, Jaina percebeu que Anakin tinha parado se separando do resto da turnê, e ficou fascinado com uma seção de piso do túnel. Junto com Jacen, eles continuaram em uma direção diferente, e os três finalmente tropeçaram no que seria mais tarde identificado como o repulsor planetário de Corellia, uma das quais estava localizada em cada um dos Cinco Irmãos. thumb|Jaina durante a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana As crianças foram encontrados rapidamente pelo droide Q9-X2 de Ebrihim, o único que tinha notado que as crianças tinham desaparecido. Percebendo que a câmara era o que a Esquadra Liga Humana do Patrimônio estava procurando, e que não seria bom se eles se encontrarem, Jaina e Jacen usaram a força para encobrir qualquer sinal de que o grupo tinha estado lá. Jaina, Jacen, Anakin e Q9-X2 finalmente encontraram seus pais e depois lhes disseram sobre o que tinham encontrado lá. Depois de vários dias, Jaina e sua família se mudaram de seus alojamentos para a residência do governador-geral em Casa Corona. Lá, Leia e Han foram agendados para participar de uma conferência de comércio principalmente projetada para trazer o sistema de Corellia de volta para o campo galáctico. Na primeira noite da conferência, as crianças ficaram acordadas até tarde e espionaram os adultos, aprendendo sobre uma ameaça de destruir planetas a partir de um grupo desconhecido se suas exigências não fossem atendidas. Jaina, Jacen e Anakin acabariam sendo enfiados em Casa Corona com Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Q9-X2, enquanto seus pais deixaram para aconselhar Micamberlecto. Eles assistiram de dentro do apartamento a cidade Coronet ser queimada até o chão e corpos amontoados nas ruas, nos primeiros estágios do que viria a ser conhecida como a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana. O fogo atingiu Casa Corona, fazendo as crianças, o Wookiee, o Drall e o droide se empilharem na Falcon para fazer uma retirada de emergência. Com o hyperdrive do cargueiro danificado por um tiro de sorte de um barco de patrulha, eles viajaram para a casa da tia de Ebrihim, Marcha em Drall. Jacen, Jaina e Anakin foram bem recebidos pela Duquesa de Mastigophorous. Na manhã seguinte, Jacen, Jaina e Anakin contaram a Marcha o que tinha acontecido antes que eles fossem forçados a deixar Corellia. Jaina também disse a Marcha sobre o que ela e seus irmãos haviam testemunhado na primeira noite da conferência e a sensação de que a descoberta de Anakin e a mensagem ameaçadora estavam de algum modo ligadas.Assault at Selonia Marcha trouxe as crianças, Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Q9-X2 para o repulsor planetário de Drall. Eles andaram dentro do repulsor e viram como Anakin experimentava e, eventualmente, ativava o repulsor, quase matando todos lá. Embora ela estivesse irritada pelo fato de que Anakin tinha quase a matado, Jaina entendeu que seria inútil mostrar seus sentimentos e, em vez disso, tentou consolá-lo. Jaina e seus irmãos foram capturados mais tarde pelo primo do seu pai, Thrackan Sal-Solo, que viera para reivindicar o repulsor para a Liga Humana e prender Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Marcha. O líder da Liga Humana transmitiu as imagens das crianças em cativeiro para o resto do sistema Corelliano para chantagear Léia a fazer a Nova República reconhecer a independência de Corellia. Esta ação, entretanto, mudou a maré da opinião pública no sistema contra a Liga Humana.Showdown at Centerpoint Jaina e Jacen conseguiram escapar de sua prisão de campo de força com Anakin, e chegaram indetectados até a Falcon. Como eles tiveram que deixar os adultos atrás, Jacen e Jaina assumiram as funções de piloto e co-piloto, respectivamente. Antes que a Falcon voasse para fora da câmara do repulsor, Jaina destruiu o gerador de campo de força e tentou danificar o barco de assalto classe Mynock da Liga Humana tanto quanto possível, mas pouco conseguiu fazer. Subindo para o céu, eles foram perseguidos de perto pelo barco de assalto com Thrackan à frente.' Embora ele não tivesse nenhuma experiência em vôo do cargueiro e estava voando de cabeça para baixo, Jacen conseguiu frustrar os planos do barco de assalto e acabou caçando ele. Para aproveitar as oportunidades, Jaina destruiu seu motor sub-lumínico, fazendo com que o barco de assalto vagasse morto no espaço. Logo depois, a Falcon foi pega em um raio trator. Embora as crianças tivessem inicialmente assumido o pior, a voz de Lando Calrissian veio a eles pelo o sistema de comunicações, assegurando-lhe que não havia nenhuma necessidade de pânico, como o raio trator pertencia ao navio Bakurano Intruder.' A bordo da Intruder, Jaina, Jacen e Anakin foram reunidos com seus pais, mas se separaram mais uma vez porque Han e Leia tinham se oferecido para ajudar a frota Bakurana em seu confronto com as forças da Tríade Sacorriana na Estação Centerpoint. Jaina e Jacen acompanhados de seu irmão viajaram de volta para o repulsor planetário em Drall para ver se conseguiam encontrar uma maneira de usá-lo para parar a antiga estação espacial de continuar a destruição de sistemas estelares inteiros.' Uma vez que estavam dentro do repulsor planetário novamente, Jaina e Jacen tentaram ajudar os técnicos a compreender o seu irmão mais novo, apesar de sua própria paciência estivesse se desgastando. Jaina encorajou-o a confiar em seus sentimentos e usar a Força. Anakin fez, e salvou a vida de doze milhões de habitantes de Bovo Yagen, e inúmeros outros.' Durante esse mesmo ano, em Coruscant, Jaina e Jacen fizeram amizade com um menino de rua chamado Zekk. Embora tivesse uma tendência para desaparecer, Zekk, Jaina e Jacen rapidamente se tornaram amigos, e Zekk levaria os gêmeos em muitas aventuras por toda a cidade. Jaina finalmente encontrou-se desenvolvendo uma paixão por ele.Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Crise do Documento Caamas Após a descoberta de uma cópia parcial do documento Caamas em 19 DBY, e por causa da crise e do escândalo que se seguiria inevitavelmente, Jaina e seus irmãos foram enviados para a Kashyyyk com Chewbacca e um grupo de Noghri para a sua proteção.Specter of the Past Após a crise ser resolvida, ela, Jacen e Anakin participaram da assinatura do Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom com seus pais, a bordo do Star Destroyer Chimaera.Vision of the Future Logo após a assinatura do tratado, Jaina participaram do casamento Jedi privado de seu tio Luke e Mara Jade. Durante o ato público em comemoração a união entre Luke e Mara, Jaina foi confinada a uma sala designada para as crianças dos convidados, sob o olhar atento de Booster Terrik.Star Wars: Union Treinamento Jedi (22DBY -25DBY) Em 22 ABY, quando ela tinha treze anos de idade, ela e seu irmão Jacen foram para o Praxeum Jedi de seu tio Luke em Yavin 4. No Praxeum, ela foi ao encontro da princesa Hapan Tenel Ka, Raynar Thul e do sobrinho de Chewbacca, Lowbacca. Todos iriam formar uma amizade duradoura. Enquanto Jacen desenvolveu uma afinidade com os animais e a Living Force, Jaina tornou-se uma piloto capaz e mecânica, formando um vínculo próximo com o pai, Han. Jaina aperfeiçoou seu talento impressionante na Força e tornou-se um dos alunos mais poderosos da academia. Durante seu tempo lá, Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka e Zekk iriam ter as mais emocionantes aventuras enquanto aprendiam lições valiosas que os prepararam para os eventos que viriam. Academia das Sombras Em 23 ABY, quando Lowbacca voltou ao Praxeum tarde da noite, com contos de um misterioso objeto brilhante, Jaina e seus amigos decidiram ir investigar. No dia seguinte, eles descobriram que o objeto era um painel de um TIE Fighter que tinha caído mais de vinte anos antes. Jaina decidiu consertar o caça e a instalar um hyperdrive que tinha sido dado a ela como presente por seu pai. Ela começou a trabalhar nisso com a ajuda de Jacen, Lowbacca e Tenel Ka. Infelizmente, o piloto original do TIE, Qorl, ainda estava vivo, e viveu os últimos vinte e três anos nas selvas de Yavin 4. Após seqüestrar Jaina e Jacen, Qorl obrigou-os a terminar a reparação do seu caça estelar para que ele pudesse escapar de seu exílio, finalmente. Os gêmeos escaparam devido à chegada da Millennium Falcon, mas Qorl escapou também, deixando para trás a lua de selvas e buscando todos os restos do Império. Qorl iria descobrir a Academia das Sombras um campo de treinamento para Jedi Negros sob o comando de um dos estudantes caídos de Luke Skywalker, Brakiss e a Irmã da Noite Tamith Kai. A Academia das Sombras se aliou com o Segundo Império, um grupo de rebeldes que rejeitaram o tratado de paz entre os Remanescentes Imperiais e a Nova República em 19 ABY.Young Jedi Knights: The Rise of the Shadow Academy thumb|Jaina e Jacen durante a crise da Academia das Sombras Durante uma viagem de campo para a Estação GemDiver, de Lando Calrissian, os gêmeos e Lowbacca foram seqüestrados por Stormtroopers liderados por Tamith Kai. Na rota para a base dos sequestradores secretos, os gêmeos e Lowbacca foram levados para a cabine do navio que tinha sido usado a bordo da Estação. Ali, eles se reuniram com Qorl, que lhes disse que tinha encontrado “seu Império" e que o rapto dos jovens Jedi foi o resultado da informação que ele tinha dado aos seus mestres. Após a reversão para o espaço real, Tamith Kai disse a Jaina, Jacen e Lowbacca que seriam treinados para se tornarem Dark Jedi, uma vez que chegaram ao seu destino, a Academia das Sombras. Brakiss cumprimentou o trio de estagiários Jedi e informou-os de seus planos para convertê-los. Depois de uma palestra particularmente desastrosa, Jaina experimentou o poder do relâmpago da Força em primeira mão por desafiar Brakiss. Brakiss sabia que os novos recrutas eram sábios para a propaganda, então ele decidiu tentar transformar os gêmeos, dando-lhes o que eles desejavam. Com um exercício de treinamento, Brakiss jogou Jaina contra seu irmão, escondendo cada um deles com dispositivos de holograma que os fez pensar que o outro era Darth Vader. Em outro exercício, ela e Jacen ficaram feridos quando bolas duras, pedras e facas foram atirados contra eles. Depois que eles sobreviveram a este exercício, Brakiss anunciou a eles que ele estava tão satisfeito com o seu potencial que ele tinha decidido sequestrar mais Jedi. Felizmente para Jaina, ela foi resgatada por seu irmão Jacen, que tinha usado uma jóia Corusca da Estação GemDiver para sair de sua cela. Usando a experiência de Lowbacca com computadores, eles sabotaram os sistemas de segurança da Academia das Sombras e tentaram fugir ao mesmo tempo que Luke Skywalker e Tenel Ka chegaram. No entanto, a fuga foi bloqueada por Brakiss e Tamith Kai. Durante um confronto, Luke derrotou seu ex-aluno, enquanto Tenel Ka ferida no joelho por Kai. O grupo fugiu da Academia no Shadow Chaser roubado. A Academia das Sombras conseguiu escapar para o hiperespaço. Depois de estarem a salvo em Yavin 4, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, e Lowbacca voltaram à vida no Praxeum. Depois da crise, os amigos retornaram para Coruscant para um mês de férias longe do currículo extenuante do Praxeum Jedi. Jaina e Jacen, bem como Lowbacca e Tenel Ka, passaram seu primeiro dia em casa com Zekk, que levou junto em uma aventura através da Cidade Baixa deCoruscant. Após um confronto com a gangue de rua conhecida como Os Perdidos e seu líder, Norys, eles conseguiram voltar ao apartamento que Zekk compartilhava com seu velho amigo Peckhum.Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones Os gêmeos convenceram Zekk a participar de um banquete diplomático que ia ser realizado em honra do novo embaixador Alphan Karnak nos próximos dias. Zekk aceitou, e ele apareceu no Palácio Imperiala tempo, apesar de mal vestido. Não sabendo nada sobre o jantar formal, ele inadvertidamente comeu a decoração na frente dele. Seu embaraço posterior o levou a fugir. Peckhum disse a eles alguns dos lugares onde Zekk poderia esconder-se, Jacen e Tenel Ka se aventuraram na Cidade Baixa sozinhos enquanto Jaina ajudou reparar o Satélite Orbital Solar de Transferência de energia que foi atribuído a Peckhum. Após o retorno, Jacen contatou Jaina e disse ela sobre seu encontro com Zekk e o fato de que a Academia das Sombras estava conduzindo operações em Coruscant, e que Zekk tinha entrado na Academia das Sombras. Pouco depois, Jaina percebeu que a Academia estava em órbita sobre Coruscant, e o Segundo Império foi forçado a fugir mais uma vez. thumb|left|Jaina luta com Zekk O incidente fez as férias dos Jedi terminarem, e eles voltaram para Yavin 4. Comoo combate com os Dark Jedi era iminente, Luke decidiu que era hora de Jaina, Jacen, Lowbacca e Tenel Ka construírem e treinarem com seus próprios sabres de luz. Como seu tio havia feito anos antes, Jaina criou um sabre de luz de cristal sintético, que tinha uma lâmina púrpura. Depois do acidente em que Tenel Ka perdeu o braço esquerdo, Jaina e seus companheiros voltaram para o planeta natal de Tenel Ka, Hapes para se recuperar. Enquanto estava lá, Jaina e seus companheiros ajudaram a vencer uma revolução para derrubar mãe de Tenel Ka, Teneniel Djo.Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers Apesar disso, a um pouco dormente Academia das Sombras reapareceria a atormentar os jovens Jedi mais uma vez. Zekk seria forçados a lutar com Jacen e Jaina várias vezes, e Jaina estava preocupada com o rapaz que ela considerava mais do que apenas um amigo. Ela sempre tentou trazer Zekk para o lado da luz, mas inicialmente foi incapaz de ter sucesso. Após Hapes, os companheiros Jedi viajaram para Kashyyyk, o planeta natal de Lowbacca, onde sua irmã mais nova Sirrakuk estava prestes a sofrer um ritual Wookiee. Uma vez que o ritual era perigoso, Lowie queria ajudar a sua irmã. Infelizmente, uma segunda força de ataque Imperial liderada pelo próprio Zekk atacou a cidade Thikkiiana, uma grande exportadora de tecnologia de computador, usando dispositivos holográficos para imitar Wookiees. Os quatro aprendizes Jedi foram capazes de derrotar a maioria dos soldados Imperiais. Durante o confronto, Jaina confrontou Zekk nos níveis inferiores da perigosa selva. No entanto, Zekk não quis prejudicar seus antigos amigos e, em vez disso, alertou-os a ficar longe do próximo alvo do Império: o próprio Praxeum Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight Em resposta, os quatro Jedi correram de volta para o Praxeum Jedi para alertar os Jedi lá. A Academia das Sombras e uma frota de navios de guerra Imperiais surgiram em órbita pouco depois. Legiões de Stormtroopers e Dark Jedi atacaram o Praxeum. Os gêmeos, com o apoio de seus pares na Academia Jedi, derrotaram as forças Imperiais. Perto do fim da batalha, Jaina e Zekk combatiam com Jaina tentando uma última vez redimir seu amigo de volta para a luz. No entanto, Zekk parecia perdido, então ele alegou que iria impedir todos de entrarem no Praxeum Jedi. No entanto, logo depois, a academia foi envolvida em uma explosão titânica. Zekk tinha salvado os Jedi da destruição, e parecia que Jaina, se não virou seu amigo para o lado da luz, pelo menos, o afastou da escuridão.Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege Aliança da Diversidade Após a derrota do Segundo Império, os gêmeos Solo ajudaram a reconstruir a Academia, e continuaram seu treinamento Jedi. Enquanto Zekk se recuperava de seus ferimentos, ele foi assediado por pesadelos, como resultado de seu envolvimento com os Jedi Negros.Por isso, Zekk se recusou a usar a força novamente, e deixou a Academia de cargueiro de Peckhum, a Lightning Rod, para se tornar um caçador de recompensas.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan No entanto, o problema chegaria quando seu colega Raynar Thul recebeu a notícia que seu pai Bornan Thul, um abastado comerciante e marítimo-barão, tinha desaparecido quando estava a caminho de uma conferência importante comércio com Nolaa Tarkona, a líder Twi’lek da Aliança da Diversidade, um grupo de fanáticos por aliens que pretendia punir os seres humanos para a crueldade infligida pelo humanocêntrico Império Galáctico. Nolaa era irmã de Oola, a escrava dançarina de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, assassinada por seu dono. Como ela era uma Twi'lek, a organização foi estabelecida no planeta natal de sua espécie, Ryloth. Quando Nolaa soube que Bornan havia desaparecido, ela colocou uma recompensa enorme sobre o homem, por razões desconhecidas. Enquanto isso, Jaina e Jacen tinham viajado para o sistema de Alderaan para pesquisa através do campo de asteróides que tinha sido o planeta Alderaan. Os gêmeos pousaram em um asteróide estéril e garantiram um pedaço do que costumava ser o núcleo do planeta. No entanto, eles foram emboscados por Ailyn Vel, disfarçada como o famoso caçador de recompensas Boba Fett. Felizmente para eles, Zekk veio para o resgate e levou o imitador de Fett para longe. Apesar de os ter salvado, Zekk se recusou a voltar com eles para a Academia, embora ele tivesse decidido se envolver na busca de Bornan Thul. thumb|right|300px|Jacen e Jaina procurando por Bornan Thul. Durante sua busca, os gêmeos juntaram-se a Raynar Thul, Tenel Ka e Lowbacca. Eles vasculharam seus últimos locais conhecidos, buscando em toda parte do mundo em ruínas do antigo planeta de fundição de dróides Mechis III. Enquanto isso, Nolaa Tarkona foi em uma cruzada para angariar apoio entre as espécies exóticas da galáxia, em especial os Cromanos de Chroma Zed. As coisas correram mal para os Jedi quando Lowbacca aderiu à Aliança da Diversidade, sob a influência do colega Wookiee Raabakyysh, e viajou para a sua sede em Ryloth para saber mais sobre eles.Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance Ao mesmo tempo, Zekk havia resgatado Bornan Thul, e descobriu a razão de ele ter desaparecido. Bornan havia topado com a localização de uma armazém Imperial de praga em um asteróide desconhecido na Deep Core. Escondido dentro tinham muitas doenças mortais criadas pelo General Evir Derricote quase duas décadas atrás. Embora o Império Galáctico tivesse sido derrotado, estas pragas armazenadas ainda permaneciam com as doenças mortais. Bornan também revelou que Boba Fett (na verdade Ailyn Vel) tinha invadido o navicomputer em sua nave e começou a copiar as coordenadas do armazém. Tendo adquirido a informação que ela queria, Nolaa Tarkona agora pretendia desencadear uma praga que afetaria todos os seres humanos.Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur Percebendo que Lowbacca só conhecia o rosto público da Aliança da Diversidade, os gêmeos Solo, junto com Raynar e Tenel Ka, viajaram para Ryloth, só para serem presos pelas autoridades locais e postos para trabalhar em perigosas minas de ryll. No entanto, Lowbacca logo descobriu o que tinha acontecido aos seus companheiros humanos. O Wookiee enfurecido se voltou contra a Aliança da Diversidade e ajudou seus amigos a escaparem do terreno inóspito do planeta e das tropas da Aliança. O Jedi descobriram também que a Aliança da Diversidade estava estocando armas para uma guerra iminente contra os humanos. O grupo acabou sendo resgatado e levado para fora do planeta por Zekk, Luke Skywalker e Lusa.Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty De volta ao Senado da Nova República em Coruscant, Luke solicitou que uma equipe de inspeção fosse enviada a Ryloth para investigar denúncias de agressão da Aliança. Depois de gravar uma mensagem criptografada para sua esposa explicando seu plano, Bornan, Raynar, Zekk, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka e Lowbacca recolheram alguns explosivos e foram para o armazém com a intenção de destruí-lo. Eles estavam quase a terminar a fiação seus explosivos quando as naves da Aliança da Diversidade apareceram. No confronto com Tarkona no armazém, alguns dos botijões de praga foram abertos, incluindo a praga contra os humanos. Bornan se sacrificou para que a praga não se espalhasse, e disse para Raynar tirar a si mesmo e seus amigos fora do asteróide. Enquanto isso, no espaço, uma nova frota da República sobre o comando de Han Solo derrotou a frota da Aliança. No entanto, Nolaa Tarkona conseguiu escapar para um asteróide distante, apesar de ela mais tarde morrer de uma doença específica Twi'lek. Entretanto, em Ryloth, a luta ocorreu quando a equipe de inspeção da Nova República descobriu arsenais de armas. No entanto, o combate foi interrompido pela Twi'lek Kur, que convenceu os soldados que a Aliança tinha sido errada e que ambos os seres humanos e aliens devem trabalhar juntos. Com a Aliança vencida, os jovens Jedi tinham removido outra ameaça para a Nova Ordem Jedi e a Nova República. Após a morte da Aliança da Diversidade, Zekk também se juntou ao Praxeum Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague Sol Negro Após Zekk ingressar na Academia, Jaina e Jacen foram em uma viagem com seu pai Han e seu irmão Anakin a Ord Mantell para ver o corredores de bloqueio Derby. A corrida se tornou um evento emocionante quando, no último momento, Zekk, junto com Tenel Ka e Lowbacca, venceu a corrida. Após o evento, o grupo encontrou Czethros, um caçador que tinha caçado Han Solo por anos. No entanto, Czethros alegou ser um "empresário" honesto, e evitou qualquer conflito. Infelizmente, as surpresas não haviam terminado. Em seu hangar, o grupo foi emboscado por várias criaturas Chameleon. Felizmente, eles foram resgatados por Anja Gallandro, uma jovem que usava um sabre de luz, mas não era Jedi. Em vez disso, Anja usava doses de especiarias para realçar seus sentidos e permitir que ela empunhasse um sabre de luz com segurança.Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell Anja responsabilizava Han Solo pela morte de seu pai, mas ele negou a acusação, pois seu pai havia morrido em uma armadilha ao procurar tesouros. Anja era na de verdade uma agente infiltrada para Czethros, que era de fato um líder do Sol Negro. O infame sindicato do crime em escala galáctica estava mantendo um baixo perfil desde a morte do príncipe Xizor durante uma batalha sobre Coruscant em 3 DBY. No entanto, eles tentaram ganhar o poder sobre a Nova República com a plantação de células em lugares de poder, incluindo políticos, econômicos e posições militares. Czethros controlava Anja mantendo-a viciada em especiarias. Han conseguiu convencer Anja que ele era bem intencionado parando uma guerra civil de 25 anos em sua terra natal, Anobis. Lá, Solo reuniu com as duas facções rivais e negociaram uma trégua entre eles. Isso fez com que Anja se perguntasse se seu ódio para ele era errado, e ela concordou em se juntar aos gêmeos Solo e seus companheiros no Praxeum Jedi para descobrir suas habilidades. Mais tarde, Lando Calrissian convidou os gêmeos e seus amigos para a Cidade das Nuvens, onde ele queria que eles fossem os primeiros a experimentar o novo parque de diversões Galeria SkyCenter que tinha investido em através do uso de interesses resgatados do mundo de mineração de especiarias Kessel, e através de ações de uma operação de mineração em Varn. No entanto, as coisas tomaram um rumo ruim quando Cojahn, um associado de negócios de Calrissian, foi encontrado morto. Pior, os Jedi descobriram as verdadeiras intenções Czethros e sua tentativa de dominação da galáxia. Jacen, Tenel Ka, e Lowie também foram emboscados por vários mercenários Ugnaught do Sol Negro nos níveis mais baixos da Cidade das Nuvens.Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City thumb|Jovens Cavaleiros Jedi Jaina e Jacen Solo. Depois que Jaina e Jacen revelaram os planos de Czethros, ele foi marcado pela Nova República, e mandatos de prisão foram emitidos em muitos mundos. No entanto, ele conseguiu evitar a captura e passou à clandestinidade. Infelizmente para Anja, ela percebeu que sem Czethros, não haveria nenhum fornecedor para o tempero que alimentava seu vício. Anja, em seguida, roubou a nave de Zekk, Lightning Rod, e viajou para o mundo oceânico Dac, onde esperava recuperar um estoque de especiarias escondido debaixo da cobertura de gelo congelado.Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef Entretanto, em Kessel, o companheiro de longa data de Calrissian, o Sullustano Nien Nunb tinha sido quase morto durante um acidente suspeito nas seções de congelamento de carbono em uma instalação de processamento. O Sol Negro havia plantado células até lá, e o Sullustano sabia que ele estava em perigo. Pior ainda, seus trabalhadores estavam se virando contra ele. Jaina e Lowbacca foram para Kessel ajudar a proteger Nien Nunb, enquanto Jacen, Tenel Ka e Zekk perseguiam Anja até Mon Calamari. Na cidade-resort Crystal Reef, Jacen confrontou Anja enquanto ela tentava alugar um submersível para caçar o esconderijo de especiarias. Jacen conseguiu ajudar Anja a enfrentar seu vício de especiaria e convenceu-a a aceitar o destino real de seu pai. Com a ajuda de Anja, eles conseguiram destruir o esconderijo. De volta à Kessel, Czethros e um exército de mercenários do Sol Negro assumiram o controle do planeta e capturaram Nien Nunb, embora Jaina e Lowbacca conseguissem escapar. O encontro também mostrou o quão profundamente o Sol Negro tinha se infiltrado na Nova República, e que tinham contatos em uma variedade de mundos. De Kessel, Czethros esperava um sinal que ativava essas células. No entanto, Jaina e Lowbacca sabotaram suas operações, destruindo o transmissor antes que Czethros pudesse transmitir o sinal. Jaina também ajudou a libertar os prisioneiros e derrotar os mercenários. Ao invés de permitir ser capturado, Czethros atirou em um barril de carbonita e foi congelado instantaneamente. No entanto, o criminoso foi recuperado e colocado em prisão preventiva da Nova República. A Chefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo supervisionou seu descongelamento e interrogatório. Como resultado, os nomes dos agentes do Sol Negro em posições estratégicas de poder foram descobertos, derrotando o sindicato do crime. Após esta provação, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca e Zekk foram promovidos a aprendizes de Cavaleiros Jedi, durante uma cerimônia no Praxeum Jedi. Jaina começou como aprendiz de sua tia Mara enquanto ela continuava a sua formação. Para felicitá-la, Han recompensou-a com um Headhunter Z-95 fortemente modificado, que ela e os amigos usaram para voar para Mon Calamari em umas férias curtas. No entanto, em seu caminho, Jaina e seus amigos foram interceptados por um X-Wing pilotado por um cyborg. Jaina rapidamente cuidou do piloto e sua nave, e continuou seu curso para Mon Calamari. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 DBY—29 DBY) thumb|left|150px|Jaina, Anakin e Jacen numa [[Force meld sobre Dubrillion.]] Quando Jaina tinha dezesseis anos, ela, sua mãe, e sua mestra Mara Jade Skywalker levaram o shuttle de Mara, Jade Saber, para Rhommamool para uma conferência diplomática com o partidário Rhommamooliano chamado Nom Anor, apesar de uma doença grave que Mara tinha contraído. Quando eles se aproximaram do sistema, os lutadores do mundo rival Osarian tentaram cercar o seu trabalho. No entanto, ela ordenou que Jaina despistasse o exército, o que ela tentou fazer, voando a Jade Saber em uma série de manobras evasivas. Quando um X-Wing pilotado por um Jedi chegou e rechaçou os perseguidores, os lutadores restantes fugiram, permitindo com que Jaina pilotasse a Jade Saber até um hangar de um cruzador de batalha da Nova República, Mediator, que estava tentando manter a paz entre Rhommamool e Osarian. Seu salvador Jedi se revelou como Wurth Skidder, um obstinado Jedi conhecido por sua reputação de impulsividade. Leia imediatamente repreendeu-lhe por abrir fogo, custando-lhe qualquer tipo de vantagem diplomática que ela poderia ter usado contra os Osarianos nas negociações. Implacável, porém, os três seguiram adiante com as negociações previstas para liquidar as hostilidades entre Rhommamool e Osarian. As três mulheres reuniram-se com Anor, que havia se vestido semelhante à Darth Vader como uma afronta a Leia. Anor parecia desinteressado em negociação, lançan-se numa série de discursos sobre a tirania da Nova República e exigindo o desarmamento de Osarian. Ele, então, enviou-lhes no seu caminho, deixando as três mulheres irritadas. Quando saíram, Anor garantiu que elas sobrevoassem uma cena de destruição dróide em massa, apenas para ofender C-3PO, que tinha acompanhado a delegação. Solo voou os outros de volta para Coruscant, como sua mãe estava cansada e sua Mestra precisava descansar. Ela não ficou lá por muito tempo, como sua família e os Skywalkers decidiram visitar seu "tio" Lando Calrissian em sua última operação, a instalação de uma mineradora sobre Dubrillion. Por sua parte, Jaina foi autorizada a voar seu X-wing de uma parada em Reecee até Dubrillion como um teste de suas habilidades de pilotagem por Mara. Como parte de seu teste, ela deu-lhe coordenadas ligeiramente erradas, obrigando-a a usar a Força para localizar sua família e fazer uma correção de vôo para chegar até eles. Eles se reuniram com um entusiasmado Calrissian, que alegremente lhes mostrou sua vasta operação em Dubrillion. De interesse particular para os três filhos Solo foi uma oportunidade de voar um caça TIE modificado através de um cinturão de asteróides traiçoeiro chamado Lando’s Folly. Pilotos visitantes buscando notoriedade usavam o curso como uma oportunidade para aprimorar suas habilidades e nos TIEs modificados, que tinham escudos de proteção, o vôo era bastante seguro. Jaina Solo voou esse curso e apesar de encontrar um trecho particularmente difícil de asteróides, usou a Força para guiar suas mãos. Com uma pilotagem que impressionou seus espectadores, ela conseguiu um novo recorde de tempo, batendo o vencedor anterior, o Cavaleiro Jedi Kyp Durron. Os irmãos Solo mais tarde reuniram-se com Durron, que parabenizou Jaina por sua vitória e, em seguida, partiu com seu esquadrão para combater os contrabandistas e piratas na Orla Exterior. Em seguida, eles assistiram Han Solo e Chewbacca enfrentarem o campo de asteróides em uma nave de dois lugares. Apesar de um mau funcionamento no equipamento que os privou de escudos, eles foram capazes de terminar o percurso e Jaina também parabenizou seu pai por sua realização. Após isso, Lando pediu para Han entregar suprimentos no planeta Sernpidal, próximo de onde eles estavam. Ele aceitou essa tarefa, junto com seu filho Anakin. Eles descobriram que o planeta estava condenado, pois sua lua Dobido estava em órbita para bater no planeta. Enquanto tentavam evacuar o máximo de pessoas possível, Chewbacca foi deixado para trás enquanto tentava salvar Anakin e morreu. A perda atravessou a família Solo, principalmente Han. Após o retorno de seu pai e Anakin, Jaina tentou reconfortar seu irmão, mas tanto ele quanto Han estavam inconsoláveis. Os Solos e Skywalkers também logo descobriram uma ameaça alien que tinha destruído o esquadrão de Durron, estava invadindo a galáxia e tinha instigado a destruição de Sernpidal. Relatórios foram recebidos sobre um grupo de naves pertencendo aos aliens—os Yuuzhan Vong—se aproximando de Dubrillion. Jaina e seus irmãos se juntaram a defesa do planeta. Eles lutaram contra caças coralskippers, defendendo os assentamentos na superfície do planeta, usando os TIEs modificados de Lando. Depois de conseguirem perseguidores, eles entraram no Lando's Folly e usaram uma Force meld para coordenar seu voo. Na perseguição que se seguiu, as naves inimigas foram destruídas pelos seus tiros sincronizados e pelos traiçoeiros asteróides, embora Anakin tivesse feito um pulo arriscado para o hiperespaço para conseguir escapar. Felizmente, ele conseguiu voltar seguro e eles foram aclamados como heróis pela população de Dubrillion. Apesar disso, depois que Luke e Mara Jade Skywalker encontraram evidência de uma base Yuuzhan Vong em Helska IV, com prisioneiros capturados dentro, os gêmeos Solo fugiram e pegaram um dos iceborers de Lando para perfurar a superfície gelada do planeta e salvá-los. Depois que Jaina deixou Jacen entrar, vestido em roupas Yuuzhan Vong e equipado com uma máscara ooglith para se disfarçar, ela voou o iceborer Merry Miner até Helska IV, mas foi rapidamente detectada por coralskippers. Felizmente para eles, uma força de ataque da Nova República chegou, acompanhada pela Millennium Falcon e pela Jade Sabre. Enquanto a frota lutava com os Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina esperava em órbita na nave de mineração desarmada, desviando-se de coralskippers, até que Jacen estivesse pronto para extração. Ele conseguiu resgatar a cientista Danni Quee e presenciou a morte de outro prisioneiro, o Jedi Miko Reglia. Após a Nova República ser repelida de Helska IV com a perda do Destróier Estelar Rejuvenator, os Solos, os Skywalkers e Calrissian perceberam o quão sério a ameaça Yuuzhan Vong era, principalmente após Quee contar sobre o coordenador de guerra yammosk enterrado sob a superfície do planeta que coordenava telepaticamente as naves Yuuzhan Vong. Personalidade e Traços Jaina era conhecida por ser mais parecida com o pai do que seus irmãos, exibindo uma aptidão para a mecânica e pilotagem, bem como demonstrar algumas das características mais impulsivas e obstinadas de Han. Ela era facilmente frustrada, mas era boa em se ater à realidade, e dedicada ao que ela começava. Jaina tinha dificuldades em compreender a distância emocional entre ela e sua mãe na medida em que ela crescia, mas sentia-se mais perto de seu pai. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina descobriu que ela tinha mais semelhanças com sua mãe que ela havia pensado, resultando em um vínculo mãe-e-filha bem mais estreito. Quando Jaina tornou-se mais velha, muitos apontaram que ela poderia agir como Léia em um instante. Ela era especialmente próxima de seu irmão gêmeo Jacen, como eles compartilharam um vínculo semelhante na Força como o entre o tio e a mãe. thumb|Jaina com seus irmãos. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina foi ambos qualificada na força e uma excelente piloto. No entanto, a grande perda de vidas durante a guerra a endureceu, e em sua dor e raiva após a perda do seu irmão, ela quase foi consumida por suas emoções. Embora ela foi redimida de cair totalmente para o lado negro, ela continuou a lutar contra os invasores com veemência, tanto que seu tio nomeou a "Espada dos Jedi" na cerimônia em que a nomeou Cavaleira Jedi. Sua técnica de sabre de luz foi descrito por seu irmão como frio e calculado, nunca desperdiçando qualquer esforço desnecessário. Jaina era conhecido por tomar medidas ousadas, muitas vezes indo mais longe no processo da guerra do que a "posição oficial Jedi", e às vezes desviando-se das doutrinas mais ortodoxas Jedi. Durante a guerra, ela era conhecida por ser uma trabalhadora dedicada a causa, e por incentivar aqueles ao seu redor para darem seu melhor também. No interior, a perda de companheiros a afetou e ela confidenciou que sabia que sua hora estava chegando, e que ela esperava para morrer na guerra. Seu exterior blindado e distanciamento proposital dos outros ao seu redor serviu para disfarçar as inúmeras mágoas emocionais, tristeza, e as cicatrizes que ela teve. Leia admitiu que Jaina herdou seu próprio trabalho ético. A personalidade de Jaina foi alterada pelo processo de Joiner que experimentou na Crise Dark Nest e a posterior Guerra Swarm. No início da Segunda Insurreição Corelliana, Jaina tornou-se cada vez mais preocupada, com medo e ressentida de seu irmão, uma mudança marcante de sua infância de camaradagem. Ela estava particularmente irritada sobre a sua promoção a coronel instantânea, um ranking que trabalhou anos para conseguir. A perda contínua de familiares, amigos e camaradas tomaram seu preço em Jaina, apesar das alegrias que ela experimentou na companhia de sua família e amigos próximos como Kyp Durron, Jagged Fel e Zekk. Ela se tornou determinada como nunca a fim de completar suas missões, seja caçando a renegada Jedi Negra Alema Rar ou na luta contra Caedus. Em um ponto, ela forçou-se para o ponto onde Jagged Fel pensou que estava exagerando sua preparação, exaurindo-se. Ainda assim, Jaina se viu como a Espada dos Jedi, uma guerreira solitária e o avatar da Ordem Jedi que a levou a manter uma intensa carga de trabalho e manter-se de muitos relacionamentos íntimos. Até os últimos estágios da Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jaina estava determinada a lutar contra seu irmão, que agora era Darth Caedus. Embora ela estivesse relutante em admiti-lo, ela finalmente aceitou que o Jacen ela tinha conhecido estava morto. Enquanto que valorizava a companhia de seus amigos, familiares e companheiros, Jaina sentia que tinha de lidar com Caedus, indo buscar o ex-arquiinimigo de seu pai, Boba Fett, para treinamento em como derrotar o Lorde Sith. Seu breve período de tempo com os Mandalorianos ensinou a ser implacável em sua perseguição de seu irmão, mas ela recusou-se a aceitar o ponto de vista de Fett de que a compaixão e outras emoções eram uma fraqueza. Determinada e obstinada como sempre, Jaina apresentou um plano para os Mestres do Conselho para que ela desafiasse Caedus sozinha, mas ela estava disposta a aceitar o seu julgamento, não importa o quê. Ela sabia que a única maneira que poderia derrotar Caedus corretamente era a sua missão ser uma sanção contra uma ameaça à galáxia, não por vingança pessoal. Solo finalmente confrontou e matou o Lorde Sith que seu irmão havia se tornado, mas ainda sentia profundamente sua perda. Ter que matar Jacen não só resultou em danos físicos consideráveis para Jaina, mas também em trauma emocional e psicológico por ter que matar seu irmão gêmeo. Nos dias que se seguiram, ela procurou sua família e amigos por conforto, embora vários de seus companheiros tivessem sido feridos ou mortos durante a guerra. Poderes e Habilidades Como herdeira da linhagem sanguínia dos Skywalker através de sua mãe, Jaina era forte na Força. Ela era particularmente hábil em mecânica, embora nunca no nível de seu irmão Anakin. Mesmo criança, Jaina exibia talento com a Força usando telecinese enquanto estava prisioneira do Império Renascido para irritar os homens que a prendiam. Ela também usava a Força para ajudá-la e a Jacen a escapar e era capaz de produzir luz esfregando moléculas através da Força . thumb|left|O sabre de luz de lâmina violeta de Jaina Jaina exibia talento com a Força usando telecinese enquanto estava prisioneira do Império Renascido para irritar os homens que a prendiam. Ela também usava a Força para ajudá-la e a Jacen a escapar e era capaz de produzir luz esfregando moléculas através da Força. Depois, como uma adolescente, Jaina foi treinada no Jedi Praxeum do seu tio Luke, onde recebeu treinamento nas maneiras Jedi, incluindo como construir e usar um sabre de luz. Seu amigo mais próximo era seu irmão Jacen e os dois desenvolveram um vínculo que os aproximava muito. Jaina também era uma talentosa mecânica e piloto, tendo aprendido com seu pai e Chewbacca quando era criança. Mesmo adolescente, ela foi capaz de instalar um hyperdrive em um caça. No começo da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong ela já era uma guerreira experiente, tendo lutado tanto no espaço quanto no solo. Quando tinha dezesseis anos, Jaina voou em tempo recorde o curso através do campo de asteróides Lando’s Folly perto de Dubrillion, batendo o recorde do Mestre Jedi Kyp Durron. Ela era talentosa o suficiente para entrar no Esquadrão Rogue bem nova. Ela lutou em muitas missões através da Yuuzhan Vong contra os invasores, matando inúmeros aliens. Ela foi treinada para usar um transe de cura Jedi, que ela usou na Missão de Myrkr para ajudar a curar a tortura que sofreu durante o curto período em que ficou encarcerada por Yuuzhan Vongs. Enquanto ela era treinada por Kyp Durron, Jaina aprendeu como apagar e alterar memórias durante a viagem ao Aglomerado Hapes. Em uma ocasião, Jaina juntou sua mente com a de Tahiri Veila, que estava em coma, para ajudá-la a juntar sua personalidade fragmentada. Ela era talentosa o suficiente em combate de sabres de luz para matar pessoalmente o Mestre de Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Tsavong Lah mesmo com suas pernas presas. Jaina aguentou sozinha os guardacostas pessoais do Supremo Overlord Shimrra na batalha final da guerra. Enquanto duelava seu irmão pela primeira vez, ele descreveu seu estilo de luta como conservador, brutal e cruel, projetado para causar dano sem sofrer nenhuma em troca. Além disso, durante a Guerra Vong Yuuzhan, ela e seus irmãos foram capazes de re-criar a Meld de Batalha Jedi, focando um grupo de Jedi juntos em um grupo coeso. Esta capacidade foi vital para a missão de Myrkr e também foi utilizada em várias outras batalhas, como Jaina e Jacen ensinaram aos outros Jedi a habilidade. Durante a Crise Dark Nest e a Guerra Swarm, Jaina e Zekk se tornaram Joiners, permitindo-lhes partilhar a mente da colméia Killik. Seus talentos foram mais utilizados em Combate de Caças Estelares, embora ela também participasse de batalhas terrestres. Embora seu vínculo Joiner com Zekk tivesse acabado, Jaina manteria alguns resquícios da mente compartilhada com Zekk por algum tempo. Jaina mantinha suas capacidades como um guerreiro na Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica e a sua própria formação intensa, combinado com um curto período de tutela sob Mandalorianos, só serviu para aguçar o fio da Espada dos Jedi. Embora ela sentisse que não era páreo para Jacen em termos de poderes da Força devido ao seu estudo prolongado, ela pensou que poderia surpreendê-lo. Também durante a guerra, Jaina aprendeu a técnica Shatterpoint de Luke Skywalker, que ela pensava que tinha se perdido há muito tempo. Ela também aprendeu a se desligar da Força, de modo a ser indetectável, a partir de seu primo Ben. Mais tarde, Jaina demonstrou afinidade com o poder de controle de Feras, sendo capaz de dobrar um grande número de animais diferentes à sua vontade ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, apesar de sua habilidade como uma Cavaleira Jedi, piloto e combatente, Jaina ainda tinha que desenvolver o uso de seus encantos femininos para a persuasão. Sua mãe, com sessenta anos, era melhor em tais sutilezas do que ela, para o espanto da jovem Solo. Aparições *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Other'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' }} Fontes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in Rogue Squadron'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' (Menção Indireta) *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e Referências categoria:Famílias categoria:Linhagens Jedi categoria:Família Skywalker categoria:Casa de Solo categoria:Casa de Organa Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Membros da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Darkmeld Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Joiners Membros do Esquadrão Rogue Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Nova República Categoria:Pessoal da Coalizão Jedi